


Love Thy Neighbor

by MagiKat409



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Gen, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiKat409/pseuds/MagiKat409
Summary: Newly 18-year-old Ashley was enjoying a nice, hot summer day. Lately, she's been discouraged by the fact that her sex life has been vanilla and is reluctant to share her kinks with previous boyfriends. Ashley doesn't have to fret for long, as Mr. Negan Morgan from across the street is more than willing to indulge her.





	Love Thy Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of pure fiction. I don’t own Negan or any of the original concepts from The Walking Dead. I don’t own the likeness of actor, Jeffrey Dean Morgan nor the character he portrays. I don’t own the likeness of actress, Drew Barrymore. This is all for shits and giggles; it’s just for fun. Characters depicted in this story are of legal age (18+).
> 
> A/N: I will tell you now, I’m not into anal sex or play of any kind. Yes, there is depictions of anal sex within this story. This is merely me experimenting with the concept. Being my third story, I wanted to test run other sexual actions and see where it would take me. And so, I chose anal because I felt it was the easiest to write in detail much like oral or vaginal sex vs other acts of a sexual nature.
> 
> This story hasn’t been BETA read so forgive me if there are misspelled words and such.

   

 

I was walking around in a small park behind the housing development where I lived, butterfly print skirt swishing against my thighs as I strolled along the cement sidewalk. There was a slight breeze that felt wonderful on my pale skin cooling it from the effects of the summer heat. By-passing the small walkway that would've taken me back around the park, I continued on pathway leading left towards home, passing by the neighboring houses built close by. That’s when I spotted one of my neighbors; he was outside, mowing his lawn. ****

I’ve only ever seen him in sudden glances during the daylight hours, but never took much notice of him. I don't know what made this time any different, but I slowed my pace until I stopped next to the red, hexagonal shaped stop sign near the blueish-gray exterior siding that made up his house, leaning my shoulder on the green, metal post with my arms crossed over and observed him.

 

Holy shit, he was stunning! Completely shirtless, I got an eye full of his natural tanned skin which was a shade darker from being out in the hot sun, shimmering with sweat beads that rolled off his muscular fur covered chest, but not in a bulky body builder way. He had defined arms, a strong back and shoulders, his tummy was slightly on the pouchy side; but that only added to his sexy figure.

 

His hair was short and jet black, along with a perfectly trimmed and groomed salt ‘n’ pepper beard. The thought of feeling his facial hair brushing against my inner thighs is enough to get my juices flowing. His legs were long, making him reach I’d guessed over six feet in height. Easily towering over my own five foot five inches.

 

It took me a moment to realize that the roar of the mower engine had dissipated and my blue eyes met his hazel ones; he was staring at me, before moving his gaze up and down, giving himself time to look over my body as I had did his. Feeling self-conscious for a brief second; I recalled recently that anyone with a pair of eyes had been looking me over just as he was.

 

Internally, I sighed and rolled my eyes at the thought.  Two months prior was my 18th birthday, a big enough event for my family that we swarmed the local country club down by the lake for the celebration; there was even an article written about it in the local newspaper.

 

His eyes slid back up to mine, a sudden wavy dizziness overcame me, I just brushed it off as an effect of the humidity; but peering back up, I wasn’t my imagination. His chestnut eyes were burning holes into my own stormy blue with a passion I’ve never before felt; including from past boyfriends. Sending a small shiver of excitement down my spine, he smiled, an easy, slow-as-molasses smile of ivory teeth that made the dimples on his cheeks pop out. Standing became a bit difficult, as my knees felt like gelatin jiggling in a bowl.

 

 **“My, my. How're you doing today, Ashley?”** Oh fuck me, his voice was pure heaven; a smooth baritone with just a hint of roughness that would be ideal for the bedroom.

 

 **“I'm doing okay, Mr. Morgan”**  I managed to reply. The curvatures of his lips changed so subtly into a smirk that I almost believed the smile from earlier wasn’t there before.

 

 **“Just 'okay'?”**  I nodded mutely.  **“Sure about that? Why don't you come on over? I'm sure I can change your fucking tune.”**  My eyes widened slightly. Was he suggesting what I thought he was?!

 

 **“Alright, Mr. Morgan.”**  His smirk taking on an almost sinister twist.

 

 **“Let me just put the lawn mower away, why don’t cha head on in and help yourself to some lemonade, doll.”**  A blush crept up and dusted my cheeks a mild pink, I nodded and smiled softly as I meandered up the driveway towards his porch. Before entering the house, I craned my neck and observed Mr. Morgan as he put away his lawn mower. His shoulders bunching and releasing as he pushing the machine back inside his two-car garage. I took a deep breath once he vanished and let myself into his house, determined to look around for a minute before he came back.

 

The interior of Mr. Morgan’s home was what I pictured it to be of a typical bachelor pad. There was a large screen TV mounted on the wall above a surrounding entertainment center with speakers, a DVD player and CD player in the living room. On the opposite wall housed a small collection of DVDs, some action movies, comedies and a few romances with the occasional horror film thrown in. There was also a dark green couch with a match love seat adjacent the yew coffee table place in the middle of the room.

 

Mr. Morgan’s kitchen was modeled much like all of the other homes in the housing development; a lot of counter space and cabinet room with an island in the middle of the kitchen to help with cooking. The only difference that I could see is that he had removed the white counter surfaces and replaced them with a dark, lush green to match his decor. Pots and pans hung from the ceiling, also black and his fridge was a gunmetal gray color.

 

I wasn’t playing attention to my surroundings when I collided with a heavy framed figure, the impact startled me for a few seconds before I gathered my bearings and looked up to what...No, whom I ran into. Mr. Morgan stood there in the archway of the kitchen, an amused gaze in his eyes as he smiled showing off two rows of perfectly, white teeth.

 

 **“Enjoying the view?”**  he asked. I was embarrassed at being caught staring at him once again and just quietly nodded. Mr. Morgan grinned.

 

 **“Wait 'till you see upstairs, I’ve got some pretty sweet digs if I do say so myself.”**  he winked at me before passing into the kitchen, I felt like millions of butterflies were fluttered inside my stomach.  _“God, this man will be the death of me.”_  I thought as I followed him back into the kitchen where he was over by the stone countered island; pouring two glasses of lemonade for us. He handed me one whilst putting the pitcher away.

 

 **“So, Ashley, tell me a little bit about yourself. I’m sure as shit they didn’t cover everything in that news article.”**  My mind began to wonder, what exactly did he want to know? He’s read the article already, so what else could I tell him? The confused face I made must have looked funny because he let out a deep, hearty laugh. I took a sip from the sweating glass to cover up any sign of bashfulness. My friends always told me I made silly faces when I concentrate too hard.

 

 **“Doll?”**  He joked, smirking.

 

 **“Well, Mr. Morgan-”**  I spoke.

 

 **“Please. Call me Negan.”**  he insisted.

 

 **“Negan... I don’t like people ask such open and vague questions. I'd rather they be specific so that it'd be easier to answer.”**  A burst of confidence flooded out of me causing him to grin wickedly.

 

 **“Fisty! I like that. Alright, dollface.”**  Negan set his glass down and came to stand behind me. Taking my glass from my slim hands and set it next to his, his strong hands coming down and rested lightly on my hips as his front pressed against the small of my back. I felt his beard tickle my ear as he whispered firmly, **“Tell me; how far you've even gone with a boy?”**

 

I felt my skin heating up from how close Negan is to me and from being asked such an intimate question.  **“I've had sex, if that's what you mean. Though it wasn't anything spectacular. He didn't really know what he was doing and there was a lot of fumbling around and when he finally managed to...get in me, I didn't really feel anything because he was...small, I guess?”** Negan made a sympathetic noise in the back of his throat.

 

 **“That is a goddamn shame. Having to put up with a fumbling boy who knows jackshit about what he’s doing.”**  One of his hands moved up and slid underneath my skirt. My breath hitched slightly as rough fingers moved across my skin.

 

 **“Been adventurous in the bedroom?”**  he murmured against my ear.

 

**“Honestly? The only adventurous thing we did was biting, I didn't suggest anything else because I didn't want to freak him out.”**

 

 **“And what would you have suggested, Ashley?”** My face flushed with color, as I grew hornier by the minute.

 

 **“Ah, well. I would've suggested that we try, um, that we try…”**  Negan’s hand that was under my skirt moved down to cup my sex.

 

 **“Try what?”**  My insides clenched as my hips started to rock into his hand mindlessly on their own accord.

 

 **“Anal.”**  I whispered. He let out a breath against my ear, his own hips pressing harder against my ass. I could feel his hardness through his jeans.

 

 **“I think that we can do that, kitten, and so much more.”**  He licked my neck as I let out a shaky breath. My eyes fluttering shut at the sensation.

 

**“Like what?”**

 

 **“Oh, you'll see.”**  I could only nod as Negan removed his hand and turned me around to face him. His dark golden eyes looking into mine for a brief moment before he leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't like any kiss I'd had before. It was rough, dirty and possessive. He didn't wait for me to reciprocate, he merely took what he wanted and I had to grip his arms tightly as my legs were trying to decide if they should hold me up or not. He pulled back after a moment and smirked.

 

 **“Come on. Time to show you my favorite room.”** Before I could move, he griped my hips tightly and lifted me off of the floor, in my surprise, I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist and wound my arms around his neck. He looked into my eyes and smiled, pleased with my response. He slid his hands underneath my ass to support me as he walked. He went through the dining room, and by-passed the living room to take the stairs.

 

The walls up the stairs has pictures of different people and places on them. They all had a slight resemblance to Negan so I assumed that they all were pictures of his family. I smiled at a picture that showed a younger looking Negan pushing an older looking man into a lake. My attention was brought back to Negan quickly when he suddenly let me go. It was such a surprise that I didn't make any move to hold onto him.

 

I bounced against the mattress twice before setting onto the King sized bed. The comforter was black, with dark red pillows, and what looked like black silk sheets peeking out from underneath.

 

Landing near the center of the bed, my legs splayed and my arms supporting me at the elbows. When I looked around the room, I noticed that Negan wasn't there. Before I could call out to him, he reappeared from the master bathroom, carrying a small bottle of what appeared to be lubricant. My bit my lower lip when he set the bottle onto the nightstand next to the bed.

 

I peered up at him as Negan stood there, still shirtless and just in his blue jeans. He stared down at me, focusing his attention on how my skirt had ridden up my thighs from my fall. It just barely covered my panties, but that didn't matter when Negan knelt down at the edge of the bed, eye level with my clad sex. He grabbed my calves and pulled, my body sliding towards the end of the bed. He stopped when my hips were at the edge, my skirt having moved down between my thighs.

 

He stood up for a moment, his hands moving to the top of my skirt and pulling down. I lifted my hips in an attempt to help him, but with his strength he didn't need it. Before my skirt and underwear had even touched the floor, Negan keeled again, his hands pressing against my milky thighs forcing me to spread my legs wider.

 

I brought my feet up close to me, gripping my ankles to help keep my legs spread. I felt warm breath against my exposed sex before there was this strange sensation of something wet, soft-but-hard, and hot against my clit before my mind supplied “that's his tongue”. I closed my eyes, my breath starting to come in ragged breaths. In this position, I couldn't hardly move much, but had enough room to move my hips enough to encourage him more. Not that he needed it.

 

Negan lifted his head and nearly snarled at me,  **“Stop moving.”**  His tone was so abrupt and harsh that I could do nothing else but obey. His head lowered again, and his tongue found my clit unerringly. I mewled softly, my thighs quivering from holding still. Negan groaned against my flesh, the vibrations sending delicious tingles up my spine. I couldn't help it anymore, I rolled my hips as best I could in my position.

 

Negan stood swiftly, his hands already pulling, pushing, and moving my body how he wanted me to be. He rearranged us so that he was sitting against the headboard, my body laying over his in the opposite direction on my stomach, my ass resting just on top of his still clothed hard cock. I turned my head to ask what he was going to do when he brought his hand down against my ass, hard. The air in my lungs whooshed out of my throat as my brain tried to wrap around what just happened.

 

 **“I told you to stop moving,”**  Negan commanded. I mewled softly as his hand came down again, harder than the first.

 

 **“S-sorry.”**  I managed to gasp. I hid my face between my arms, my ass raising slightly for Negan to hit again. My hips were moving on their own violation, rocking in time with the hits as he started to hit harder still and quicker.

 

Suddenly, the spanking stopped. My ass was rosy and warm to the touch. Negan smoothed his hands over my upturned bottom and sighed softly.

 

 **“So fucking beautiful... Now, Ashley, when I tell you to do something, I expect you obey me. Do you understand.”** I nodded into my arms, and he smacked me once more.

 

 **“Yes!”**  I answered.

 

 **“Good girl. Now, get on ya hands and knees.”**  It took me a moment to get my legs working properly again, but I managed to. Shifting onto my hands and knees, facing the way I was, but Negan nudged my hips and made me turn, so that my head was facing the headboard.

 

 **“Actually, I’ve changed my mind. Stand up for a minute.”**  Negan took my hand and helped me off of the bed. I stood before him, almost completely naked. Only clad in my cropped teal t-shirt. His hands came up to the bottom of the shirt, peeling it off my body and thrown it somewhere in the room.

 

Cupping my breasts, his thumbs rubbing over my erect nipples. I sucked in a deep breath, my spine tingling pleasantly. I looked up into his eyes, their smoldering gaze felt like they’d burn a hole right through me. His hands smoothed over my sides and down part of my thighs.

 

As he admired my body, I took a tentative step forward; closing the gap between us as my hands moved to the top of his jeans. I unbuttoned them and unzipped them smoothly, surprised to see him going commando. I glanced up quickly before sinking to my knees, pulling his jeans with me. When they reached the floor, he stepped out of them and beckoned me to stand up again.

 

I stood, but averted looking at him straight in the face; my eyes transfixed on his hard cock, standing proudly to attention. He was thick and long, easily the biggest I'd ever seen compared to my fumbling times with past boyfriends.

 

 **“On your hands and knees, sugar.”**  he commanded nicely . I crawled back onto the bed, my hips swaying with my movements. I heard him let out a breath of approval as I got into position. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. Over to my left, I heard the bedside drawer open. Keeping still and silent as I let Negan prepare for whatever he was planning on doing next.

 

I felt the bed dip to my right and I tried to relax further into my position. Refraining from flinching when Negan ran one rough hand down my back as he settled in behind me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and naturally moving down onto my elbows, my head hanging down. Negan took a deep breath, humming his approval.

 

**“God, you’re adora-fucking-ble. Earlier, you said that you’d suggested anal; were you suggesting that you're ready?”**

 

 **“Yes, sir.”**  I breathed.

 

**“That’s my dirty girl.”**

 

The next thing I knew, Negan circled my puckered rosebud before inserting his index finger into my ass. My hips bucked in surprise. I hadn't even heard him open the bottle of lube, but he must have because his finger was slick as he slowly moved it back and forth. It might have been from the realization that this was actually happening or from the fact that I was shocked from the sudden intrusion, but my knees spread further apart; my hips dropping slightly as I relaxed even further into the bed.

 

Negan made a small grunt of pleasure as he saw my move. His removed his finger for a second before it was pushing back in, adding a second. I mewled softly, my head hanging below my shoulders as my hips slowly rolled up into his touch. There was the sudden sensation of cool liquid running down the crack between my cheeks and I gasped. Negan chuckled, deep and low in his throat. The lube pooled around his two fingers, helping to coat the way as a third finger joined the other two.

 

A high pitched moan escaped from my throat as his fingers stretched me more, as I was not used to the feeling. I concentrated on breathing in deeply and relaxing as much as I could, Negan still moving his fingers in and out of me slowly.

 

I was starting to become impatient and began to thrust my hips back forcefully onto his fingers, moaning while I did so. Negan's reaction was instantaneous. He pulled his fingers out of me as his hand come down onto my upturned ass harshly.

 

 **“That’s not gonna fly, doll. We do things at my pace, understand?”**  I mewled softly, my pussy becoming achingly wet as a carnal need that I had never felt before settled into the pit of my stomach. I nodded my head into my arms and whispered, **“Yes, sir.”**.

 

 **“Good girl.”**  Negan praised as he resuming his attention to the task at hand.

 

It wasn't long before I was red as a tomato. My hips were slightly arching into Negan's touch, knowing that he would become angry if I tried to hurry things along faster than what he wanted. Negan slowly withdrew his fingers once more and biting my lip so hard just to prevent myself from tell him ‘no’.

 

He shifted behind me, his hands coming to grip my hips tightly. That carnal feeling in the pit of my stomach increased in intensity, my pussy clenching in small spasms as I readied myself for what was to come next.

 

I steeled myself for a brief moment as I closed my eyes, exhaling a unknown breath before I felt the head of Negan's hard cock press against my loosened hole. The head of his cock passed the ring of muscle, Negan gasping as he slid right in from the slickness of the lube and prep work that loosened my tight hole.

 

All the air escaped from my lungs in one swift moment, as I felt the tip of his hard cock inside me. His hands tightened further over my hips, halting his invasion, but only by a small amount; he was very near being completely inside of me. I took shallow breaths, trying to relax my muscles. Two fingers didn't come close to preparing me for how thick he was.

 

 **“Fuck. Are you alright, Ashley?”**  he questioned. I nodded reassuring him, unable to respond verbally. He was happy with my answer as he pulled back slowly, the sensation new and weird to me. Pulling out a few inches, then pushing back in; completely to the hilt this time. I let out a breathy moan, tingles of pleasure running up and down my spine. My hips pushed back against the deep groves of his hip, my pussy dripping with arousal.

 

Negan withdrew again, snapping his hips down against mine harder than before, setting up a rhythm that kept me shivering with pleasure. He shifted, kneeling in a more solid position so that he could move within me firmly. Negan gripped my hips tightly, his thumbs rubbing small circles on my skin.

 

I was mewling and moaning constantly, trying desperately to move against him more, but his grip on my hips prevented any movement that I would make. My hands gripped the sheets underneath me tightly, I spared a vague and fleeting worry that I might rip them.

 

Negan grunted as he slammed back into me, his thrusts making my whole body quiver. I started clenching my muscles, as tight as I could clench them. Negan's startled gasp and last forceful thrust let me know that he liked it. I repeated the action, straining against his hold to buck back against his hips.

 

One of his hands left my hips, coming around to teasingly rub at my clit. My eyes rolled back into my head, I could feel my insides clenching wildly, while my hips arched back up into him at such an angle I was sure that I would've strained something.

 

White light flooded my vision as my orgasm ripped through me, my pussy dripping juices onto the bed-sheets. Negan's thrusting grew almost brutal as he worked to finish himself off with me. My legs quivered with fatigue, Negan’s hands the only things keeping me up at all. My whole body felt like it was made of gelatin.

 

He finished with a roar, his last thrust were so forceful that I was pushed up the bed a few inches. Negan's breathing was ragged, his heart beat surely matching my own.

 

I felt him slowly withdraw, the empty feeling was so odd and foreign to me that I mewled softly, pitifully. Negan smoothed a hand over my ass, patting it affectionately. He helped lower my hips to the bed, my body turning on its own accord so that I was lying on my back.

 

Negan stared at my heaving chest for a moment before looking up at my face. He smiled, self-satisfied at his handy work and I couldn't help but smile back. He left the bed for a second, heading into the bathroom and returning back out with a washcloth.

 

He had quickly cleaned himself before attending to myself. I pulled my legs up tiredly, giving him the access he wanted. He pressed a soft kiss to the inside of my thigh that tickled from his beard grazing them while Negan gently cleaned me, his tongue sparing quick laps at my sensitive skin.

 

Once finished, he threw the washcloth into the bathroom and grabbed the comforter, bringing it up with him as he lay down next to me. He pulled me into his arms, my head resting on his chest as he wrapped us up in the blanket.

 

 **“Now kitten,”**  he pressed his lips on top of my scalp, muttering,  **“if you ever get the urge to try something that some fuckfaced, incompetent boy cannot begin to understand to pleasure you, come find me.”**  I nodded tiredly against his fur-coated chest that was mildly damp with sweat, my own eyes lidded and heavy as I fell asleep curled up in Negan’s tattooed arms.


End file.
